Limon y Sal
by spicyaniipink
Summary: oneshot..songfic...KagxInu..kagome qiere a inuyasha a pesar de su forma de ser..mi primer fic xP leanlo pls..pesimo summary soy nueva en esto n.nu


Holas nn este es mi primer fic publicado espero que les guste…ojala me dejen r/r D

inu: publicado ¬¬ pero echos

mini:A si n.n U esqe me acaban de enseñar xD jeje..

inu: no se te olvida algo? ¬¬

mini: asi u.u

INUYASHA NO PERTENECE A MI SINO A RUMIKO TAKASHI (si fuera mio kikyo estaria muerta xP)

mini: esto esta dedicado a todos los que lo qieran leer xP espero que salga bn..

Kagome salia de la cabaña y voltea los alrededores y no vea a esa persona especial que tanto buscaba. Lo unico que divisaba era una linda escena, Sango y Shipo parecia que estaban jugando a algo, mientras el monje Miroku descansaba aun lado de Sango. Entonces Kagome voltea arriba al arbol y ahi ve a esa persona que tanto buscaba

Inuyasha..- le llama, este voltea…al verla se sobresalta un poco y se va de aquel lugar, dejando a Kagome muy confudida y a la vez un poco triste

_Tengo que confesar que a veces  
no me gusta tu forma de ser  
luego te me desapareces  
y no entiendo muy bien por qué_

No te preocupes Kagome-chan volvera- le dice sango

Si Kagome no te preocupes por ese perro tonto-dice el pequeño shipo intentando animar a su amiga

Volvera antes del atardecer-dice miroku bromeando

Y como sabe eso monje miroku?-dice Kagome un poco credula

Digamos..que solo lo se-dice sonriendo tranqilizando a la chica

Y asi fue, una hora antes del atardecer llega de nuevo Inuyasha..y se sienta arriba del techo, al parecer esta pensando algo; Kagome sale de la cabaña al escuchar ruidos arriba del techo y ahi ve a inuyasha, ella se sube arriba y se sienta aun lado de el.

Es un lindo atardecer no crees inuyasha?-dice Kagome recargando su cabeza en el hombro de inuyasha, esto lo puso algo nervioso

Para mi todos son iguales-dice inuyasha

Te eqivocas inuyasha, cada uno es especial-dice dejandose caer cada vez mas sobre el

-inuyasha se lebanta nervioso- que tonterias estas diciendo todos son iguales!-dice exaltado para luego irse brincando por los arboles

_No dices nada romántico  
cuando llega el atardecer  
te pones de un humor extraño  
con cada luna llena al mes_

-inuyasha..-dice Kagome triste en voz baja

Kagome baja del techo y entra de nuevo a la cabaña. Ya habia pasado un rato y aun no volvia el chico de las orejas de perro, eso estaba preocupando a la castaña, a pesar de todos intenar tranqilizarla nada funcionaba. Despues de mucho tiempo todos deciden irse a dormir, pero Kagome no podia dormir estaba preocupada por inuyasha

En otro lado del bosque estaba inuyasha recargado en un arbol, pensando

Demonios soy un idiota-decia enojado y levantandose- que demonios me pasa cada vez que estoy con ella!-

'te gusta ese es el problema'-decia un pequeña voz algo infantil en su mente(N/A: mejor conocido como la conciencia XD) – 'y no qieres admitirlo jiji'

Callate tu que sabes-dice algo sonrojado

'se que la qieres demasiado'-decia mientras volvia a reirse- 'jaja y no sabes como decirselo'

..nnn-decia volteando a otro lado, como queriendo ignorar esa voz- tienes alguna idea? (N/A: enloquecio abla solo XD)

'deberias pedirle perdon por dejarla sola hoy en la tarde no crees?'

Mmmm talvez tengas razon- comienza a brincar por los arboles- gracias por el consejo!

Kagome es la ultima en levantarse y que gran sorpresa se encuentra al ver a inuyasha frente a ella, con unas flores. Kagome parpadea un par de veces aun no puede creerlo que esta viendo

bu..buenos dias inuyasha- dice sonriendo la castaña

Eh?...buenos dias Kagome- estira su brazo con las flores- toma estas son...para ti-dice algo sonrojado

pa...para mi?- dice Kagome muy sorprendida y emocionda, en medio de su emocion abraza a inuyasha- arigato inuyasha..arigato

_Pero a todo lo demás  
le gana lo bueno que me das  
solo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar _

no..no hay de que Kagome-decia algo sorprendido por la accion de la chica

arigato inuyasha- dice separandose del chico de cabello plateado- ai shiteru inuyasha- le dice sonriente Kagome

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,  
yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada.  
Yo te quiero si vienes y si vas,  
si subes y si bajas y no estás  
seguro de lo que sientes_

Ai shiteru inuyasha, ai shiteru tal y como eres- dice Kagome acercandose a Inuyasha y depositandole un suave y tierno beso en la boca

-inuyasha tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cerrar sus ojos para poder disfrutar el beso; ya que ambos se separan por falta de oxigeno..los dos se quedan mirandose mutuamente, hasta que inuyasha rompe el silencio- arigato Kagome-dice sonriendo- me has echo el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra

_Tengo que confesarte ahora  
nunca creí en la felicidad  
a veces algo se le parece  
pero es pura casualidad_

-sonrie nuevamente- y te lo digo porque no creía que existiera la felicidad pero..

_Luego me vengo a encontrar  
con tus ojos me dan algo más  
sólo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar_

-Tu me has hecho ver que no es así Kagome- le toma las manos- me has hecho ver que la felicidad si existe- se acerca a la oreja de la chica- y esa se llama Kagome

Kagome se sorprende por las palabras del chico, ella le dedica una tierna sonrisa y le dice- inuyasha…ai shiteru

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,  
yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada.  
Yo te quiero si vienes y si vas,  
si subes y si bajas y no estás  
seguro de lo que sientes_

Ambos jóvenes se abrazan y permanecen juntos un rato. Para luego salir de la casa, tomados de las manos y juntos comienzan a caminar por el bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Donde pasan el día admirandose uno al otro y diciendose lo mucho que se aman.

_Sólo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar_

…**FIN…**

mini: ya se qedo horrible T-T...bueno espero sus reviews D

inu: i todavía crees que alguien te qiera dejar alguno ¬¬

mini: mmm gracias por el apoyo.. bueno muchas gracias a todos los que lo qieran leer xD

inu: si gracias a los que les dio lastima esta istoria ¬¬

mini: eres malo conmigo Y-Y

inu: que yo solo digo la verdad

mini: ya veras! me las pagaras la proxima xP

saYonara!


End file.
